


Day Four: Knifeplay

by Ciyesci



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Bandom, Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: Some good old fashioned blindfolded smut, featuring Franceshizzle, Syko and a knife.





	Day Four: Knifeplay

Oli felt the cold tip of the dagger run down from his collarbone to his navel, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He shifted a little, feeling the soft sheets beneath him and pulling slightly at the rope that bound his hands to the headboard. He felt the blade again, this time tracing the tattoos on the shaven skin just above his semi hard cock. Josh always did like to admire Oli's ink.

He tugged again at the rope around his wrists and rubbed his face against his arm, hoping to dislodge the blindfold a little. The edge of the dagger pressed against his throat, stilling him.

"Stop squirming."

"Yes sir."

The blade left his throat and Oli felt the bed sink on his left. He felt a warm breath on his cheek before Josh leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back slowly, biting a little at Josh's lower lip. Josh pressed his tongue to Oli's lips and Oli accepted it, sucking lightly in that way he knew drove Josh crazy. 

He felt the weight on the bed shifting again, then Josh was straddling him, his jeans rough against Oli's skin. The dagger came back to press against Oli's jaw and the kiss deepened. Josh bit hard, drawing a low moan from Oli. 

"Fuck," he heard Josh say, lips leaving his as he sat up. Oli wondered if he could grind his now erect cock against Josh's arse without him noticing. His rough jeans were tantalising against his skin, the slight friction as Josh moved almost mocking him. 

Oli heard the soft sound of material hitting the wall to his right, then Josh's lips were back on his, his bare chest hot against Oli's. Josh's free hand moved up Oli's arm, feeling the firm muscle under his skin, rubbing a thumb over the white tattooed flowers. 

Suddenly, Josh's lips left Oli's and he disappeared from the bed, leaving him exposed to the cool air of the bedroom. Oli pulled on the rope around his wrists again in frustration. A bead of pre-come leaked from his tip and ran down his length, leaving a stripe that quickly chilled, the sensation making him harder and more desperate. 

Oli felt the tip of the dagger on his sternum and stopped struggling. 

"I told you to stop moving."

Oli swallowed hard. "Sorry sir."

Josh sat back down on the edge of the bed, holding the dagger against Oli's throat. "Spread your legs."

Oli obeyed and felt a lube-coated finger press against his hole. It circled a few times, teasing him, then dipped in, making Oli bite his lip. Josh moved his finger in and out a few times, letting Oli get used to him before he added another finger. Oli sighed a little at the stretch, trying not to squirm on the bed as Josh scissored his fingers. He gasped when they curled, pressing at his prostate. Electricity washed over him as Josh rubbed the spot and Oli found it nearly impossible to stay still. He did, though, and was rewarded with a third finger pushing into him. 

Oli breathed heavily as Josh stretched him open, cock twitching every now and then, desperate for touch. He grunted when Josh pulled his fingers out, leaving him empty. Josh's weight left the bed and the dagger left Oli's throat. Oli turned his head to the sound of him pulling off his jeans, then opening a condom. 

Oli felt Josh's weight at the end of the bed, then his hands running over his legs and pushing them up to give himself room. His hands ran over Oli's body, exploring every inch he could reach, rubbing a thumb over the soft skin between his navel and cock.

"Love it when you shave for me. You have such nice skin."

Oli waited while Josh savoured the moment, admiring his body. He grew impatient quickly, needing Josh inside him again. 

"Sir, please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

Josh pulled himself closer to Oli again. Oli felt his tip, slick with lube, rub against his hole for a moment before Josh slowly pushed in, making him moan low and long. Josh thrust slowly, letting Oli adjust, gradually speeding up. 

Josh quickly found his prostate again and Oli's sighs became a steady stream of loud, high sounds. Oli wrapped his legs around Josh's hips, helping him push back into his thrusts harder. The rope dug into his wrists as he writhed on the sheets in pleasure 

Josh occasionally bent down to kiss Oli's chest, never slowing his hips. Soon though, his thrusts lost their rhythm and his breaths came out in gasps. He was getting closer to the edge.

"May I come, sir?" His voice was more unsteady than he'd expected.

"Fuck." Josh sounded breathless too. He wrapped a hand around Oli's cock and pumped it. "Yeah, come f'me, baby." 

Oli threw his head back and moaned at the unexpected feel of his hand. A wave of cold electricity crashed over his skin as he climaxed, hot come spurting over Josh's fingers.

Josh came as well, giving a few final hard thrusts before collapsing onto Oli, body twitching. He kept moving his hips a little as he went soft, breathing hard against Oli's chest. Oli felt the hand Josh had used to wank him softly stroke his chest, leaving come to chill in the air, raising goosebumps on his otherwise hot skin.

Eventually Josh moved off him, pulling out his softened cock. Oli felt a little empty without him. He heard Josh dispose of the condom in a nearby bin before returning to untie his wrists. When they were free, Josh's hands slowly made their way down Oli's arms before pushing the blindfold up. He opened his eyes to see Josh above him and stretched his neck up to kiss him. He cupped Josh's face in his hands as they kissed, feeling his stubble against his palms.

When they broke apart, Oli fell back against the bed, watching Josh's face. Josh brought a hand to his cheek and stroked it softly.

"We should clean up," Josh murmured.

"Yeah."

They stared into each other's eyes a while longer before finally getting up to shower.


End file.
